


Broken Clocks

by Kameiko



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Christmas, Drinks, Humor, Kissing, Multi, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Relax, boys! Have some fun under the mistletoe with a lightshow!
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Duncan MacReady/Francis Pritchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	Broken Clocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunaBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaBlaze/gifts).



“You two just going to stand under the mistletoe all day tonguing each other or get the rest of your pants off and start some fucking?” MacReady as charming as ever walks in the foyer, shirtless, and with a glass of his favorite whiskey in hand. He’s blowing bubbles in frustration, because his two lovers, Francis Pritchard and Adam Jensen, are just standing there with their tongues down their throats and not continuing to jack each other off.

Pritchard pulls away with a snort. “Feel free to jump in to continuing to kill the mood anytime, MacReady.” He pulls his pants back up. Adam gives him a look of disbelief with his hands stretched out. “Seriously, Jensen? After his comments? How about you two be jerks towards one another, so I can sit back and relax?”

Unlike Pritchard, Jensen’s pants are still down at his ankles. Mac smirks, sets his drink down on the counter, and walks over casually to Jensen, his own pants unbuckled and down at his ankles. “I can help you with your problem, and prissy boy over here can watch us.” He leans into Adam’s lips, grabbing the back of his head, bringing him into a kiss.

Pritchard crosses his arms. “I don’t need a lesson on how to get Jensen off, thank you very much!” Doesn’t want to admit he likes a good show, and boy, is he getting a good show. Mac and Jensen are making out with passion to the point where augments are being brought into play. Pritchard cocked to his side and wonders how any of this is physically possible without permanent skin damage. Mac’s backside should be a burnt tortilla, but he’s moaning in pleasure as the electrical impulses are causing his spinal nerves to light up like the Christmas tree they put up yesterday.

Mac is putty in Adam’s arms when his orgasm hits him. He’s panting against his lovers’ shoulder, chuckling at Pritchard’s stun expression. “What? Want an anal electro massage? Maybe Jensen can pull that stick out of your ass while he’s busy burying himself in you.”

Jensen stretches out his fingers, popping the gears in his knuckles. “Free of charge, Pritchard. I give great prostate massages.” Pritchard doesn’t make a move towards Adam. Adam quirks an eyebrow at the blushing look away face. “You too embarrassed to admit you like what I did to Mac or…?” He stops in front of Pritchard, tilting his head to face him. “Come on, Pritchard. Tell me you want some anal play.”

Mac makes his way over to Pritchard, wrapping his arms around the others waist. “Don’t make him repeat his words, Pritchy.” Pritchard makes a joke about being a broken clock, and he should stop repeating himself like an annoying coo-coo parrot. Mac makes a quick side glance and rolls his eyes at his lover. “Honey, a broken clock is right at least twice a day.”

Pritchard’s back straights up when he feels Adam’s hands moving down his spine and stopping at his opening, circling it with just the tip of his thumb. Mac joins the others feeling, feeling the light impulses surging through his fingertips from Adam’s sudden static shock. Shivers run down both their spines, Jensen smiles at the delightful moaning treats he’s receiving from the two. He ups the power, turning Mac back into moaning putty all the while Pritchard is clutching onto the closest piece clothing. Jensen’s not going to get mad at the minor tears from the fingernails, he’ll just make his lover pay for it.

“Are you going to penetrate me?” He’s talking to both men that wouldn’t stop their persistent teasing. The cruelty alone of wanting to hop up and down on these fingers is starting to become too much. He bits back a moan when Adam sighs and pulls his hand away. “Why did you stop?”

“I am not going to finger you dry while EPMing your ass, Francis.” Adam pulls a bottle of lubrication out of his pocket, unscrewing the cap, popping the cherry flavor on a couple of fingers. “If I am going to fry you, I rather do it to your face…maybe your pretty little mouth when you try to talk back to me.”

Mac pulls away from Adam, not wanting to be part of this fish fry. “You two have all the fun in the world. I am going to sit back and…watch.” Mac picks up his glass and parks his butt on the bar stool by the island counter in the kitchen. “Have fun, boys.” He takes a sip, winking at Pritchard.

“Your ass is SO mind after this!” Pritchard always makes good of his threats. Mac can’t wait for the kinky to happen to him. He’s licking his lips, thinking about all the electrical goodies Pritchard can use that Adam can’t. Fancy computer wires in places…that might be extremely uncomfortable and result in permanent death. Ok, never mind on the wire play for the non-augmented people.

Adam pushes through the tight ring with two fingers, working his way with the blue lights, making the hacker leaning against him begging for more. “Now, now, Francis, you know the light whimpering does nothing for me down here.”

“Fuck you.” Pritchard grits his teeth at the third finger, wanting to get back at the bastard for the teasing and probing of goodness that’s causing his patience to wear thin. “If I don’t cum soon, I will wire your ass for the most intense foreplay you will make MacReady’s hole look like puckered soreness.”

“Be quiet, sweetheart.” Mac flicks the ice cubes in his drink. “Just sit back and enjoy the light show. I know I am.”

“Fuck you too!” Pritchard lets out a muffled scream into Jensen’s jacket. He’s close, moving his hips up against Adam’s crotch. Adam doesn’t bother to stop his rutting and picks up his pace. His clock is breaking, forgetting everything around him. Mac’s taunting of holding everything in, and Adam is whispering in his ear to release himself, ignoring the other’s cocky words. Closing his eyes, he puts all the effort to the sound of the electrical buzz ticking through him. Each beat getting louder and louder, the soothing effects fizzling down to the last wire till the buzzing stops. He opens his eyes to see that he did ejaculate all over Adam’s pants.

Mac gives a clap. “Bravo! Encore! Give me more!” He gets up and pulls his lovers to the counter. “I think this calls for a celebratory drink!”

Pritchard pulls his hand away. “At least let me pull my pants up first, Jesus Christ!” He swats Adam’s hands too. “Hands off, bucko!”

Adam looks down at himself. “A little bit of help here?” He still wants to get off. Mac and Pritchard look at each other, a smirk of understanding coming down on their faces. They will gladly help, but they’re not going to let Jensen off easy.


End file.
